


They Don't Know About Us

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Football, Football | Soccer, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm, you’re good at this.” Niall muttered against Liam’s lips and felt him smile into the kiss.<br/>“You’re not bad yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

„Go Louis!“ Liam yelled loudly raising his hands in the air as his band mate and good friend went to sprint down the football field all while dribbling the ball with his feet. He watched as two players from the other team started going after Louis but he just dribbled past them quickly, running closer to the goal.

“Wow, he’s really good.” Niall muttered at Liam’s side. Liam turned to glance a his boyfriend. His secretive boyfriend. He nodded. And so did Harry. “It’s a shame he doesn’t get to play more often, since we’re gone this much.” Niall nodded and then turned his head to look at the football field again. The other team was passing the ball now moving down to the other side of the field.

Football was not really Niall’s thing nor was it Liam’s but they both came to cheer for their friend Louis who was yet again sprinting after the ball.

“Look at those shorts.” Niall muttered absentmindedly and Liam shot him a pouting look. Just because they were not public did not mean that Liam liked to see Niall eying anybody but him. In fact, he was quite jealous especially of Louis who he knew had a way better butt than he did himself. It was frustrating in a way.

Harry glanced at Liam who was still starring at Niall. “You sure you two are okay?” He asked quietly and Liam turned his head to look at him. Harry’s eyes wandered from him to Niall and back to him. “Why wouldn’t we?” Liam spat back a little more bitterly than he intended to.

Niall and Liam had just started - what they did not like to call such - “dating”. Neither of them considered themselves gay and did not really want to admit their feelings for the longest time. After several heartbreaks they finally had figured themselves out and decided to be exclusive from that point on. But telling the other boys – or telling anyone in general – was still on their agenda. Neither Liam nor Niall were really looking forward to it, too scared of anyone’s reactions. Though when being on tour together there is only a little chance to actually be able to keep a secret – especially one about a relationship. None of the other boys asked or said anything but they all had put two and two together when Niall and Liam started sleeping in the same bunk.

But Liam and Niall liked to think that they were still hidden in their little love-bubble continuously ignoring any sort of teasing towards them. Probably for the better. Harry turned away smirking, letting go of whatever Liam and Niall were doing with each other.

Liam nudged Niall is the side thinking he might apologize or something, but Niall must have been in thought and when he turned to face his boyfriend he just flashed him a wide smile showing of his braces. Liam melted right away and just grinned back shyly as the younger lad pulled him into a quick not-so-casual side-hug.

When the game was over the three boys sprinted from the sidelines of the filed onto the grass to greet their friend. “Good job Louis!” “We’re so proud of you.” “You did amazing.” Louis grinned. The exhaustion, the cold and the boys’ flattering words mixed up and made his face turn into a deep shade of red.

“I’ll need a shower.” He muttered quickly as he left the field and his friends just strolled along. They walked towards the locker rooms, loosing Harry halfway there who left to go talk to some fans. When they finally entered the sweaty smelling room Louis excused himself and grabbed towel before making his way into one of the showers. Niall glanced at Liam who had sat down onto one of the little benches in the room. They were alone.

“Baby.” Niall said and Liam looked up a little confused with the sudden display of affection. But if he had thought this had been bad he would be overwhelmed with what was left to come. Still grinning the younger lad shuffled across the room to straddle Liam and sit on his lap. As his face lit up as well they slowly leaned in and let their lips touched gently. Liam grabbed Niall’s hand and let their fingers intertwine.

“Hmm, you’re good at this.” Niall muttered against Liam’s lips and felt him smile into the kiss.

“You’re not bad yourself.”

They pulled away still smiling at each other. They were so happy when they were together. And Niall wished they could always be this happy.

“I wish we could so this in public.” He said and sighed as he let his fingers trail down Liam’s jawline. He could feel him clench his teethes under Niall’s touch. Amusing..

“You know we can’t I-.. It’s just that They Don’t Know About Us.”

Niall leaned in until their lips met again and Liam let himself fall for the kiss. It was longer and more passionate than the previous kisses and both of them felt their blood starting to circulate faster.

“Maybe,” Niall muttered breaking the kiss for only a second. “We should tell them.” Liam’s movement slowed down and Niall knew he was thinking his answer through. Liam did not want to hurt his boyfriend but both of them knew they would not be coming out anytime soon. And that was when Liam’s answer took Niall by surprise.

“Maybe we should.”


End file.
